Silhouette
by Pokeshadow55
Summary: He felt like a shadow. Like an outline. Something that didn't belong here, or there, or anywhere. Just a simple silhouette in this dismal world. Rated T for character death. Drabble story Oneshot


**A/N: Don't ask. I needed to get this out. First angst kind of thing I've ever written and I feel great. I might write more too. Inspired on the song** _Silhouette_ **By **Owl City. **I'm proud of this. Really, really proud. AUish, after TUE.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't come close to owning Danny Phantom, nor do I own the song this was inspired, and based a little bit on.**

* * *

_Do I matter?_

The question rang through his head, once, twice, three times. It continued to ring until it drove all other thoughts away.

He was just some kid. 15 years and growing. Yet, the accident had taken it all away from him.

Tore them away like a person tearing their overdue essay apart.

It hurt. So much.

The grief, the pain, the sadness, it overwhelmed him.

The first time he felt such pain was right after the accident.

When he first thought he was completely dead.

Yet the relief flooded him when he was normal.

And then, the pain never truly left.

It echoed across his body sometimes, phantom pains to represent what happened to him.

To Prove he would never be normal.

_Am I really just some Freak?_

The second time was when he found out about his parents old friend.

He had seemed like such a nice man.

Best friends with his dad and his mom, he was happy.

Despite staying in a mansion, he felt like a regular kid.

Then the secret side came out, and it all came crashing down again.

The illusion that he might just be Normal.

That he was just a kid that didn't have a lot to do other than homework and school.

_I'm just a mistake._

The third time was when Pariah Dark had attacked Amity Park.

This was almost too far.

_ALMOST._

He fought teeth and bone to protect it all. For what?

For people to continue believing he was just some ghost.

But he was OK with it.

They were safe.

He was safe.

They could all rest another night.

Even if he wasn't appreciated for it, he was happy.

_Will it ever end?_

The fourth time was the time he shattered.

When everything crashed and burned and _he _utterly destroyed everything he held dear.

His mom.

His dad.

His sister.

His best friend.

His crush.

Even his teacher.

All of them were gone.

Then it all caught up with him.

_Gone, but never forgotten._

The fires blazed, some green, some red.

The heat seared him despite the distance, but he didn't care.

His emotions burned him deeper than if the fire was held against his arms and legs.

They scarred him as his mind processed everything.

He felt so alone.

Like there was an irreplaceable void right there.

But he would never turn into him.

He promised.

_A Fenton never breaks a promise._

He barred himself off from everyone around him.

He ran.

Ran and ran and ran.

Away from all of the tears and pain and grief that tore at him from the inside out.

He became bitter.

He became depressed.

_I'm alone. _

The only comfort still being the bright summer stars above him as they twinkled merrily.

But everything remained gone.

He lost it all.

Just because of one accident.

_It's all my fault._

All gone.

The void never left.

He tried to make it, but it remained.

Reminding him of what he once had.

_They will never come back._

He lived his life running from the one man that could cause him to break that promise.

A Fenton still never breaks a promise.

_I can't follow them anymore._

He remained strong for those he loved.

He never forgot what happened to them.

He never wanted a repeat.

He followed the urging.

The instinct.

He listened and tried to become someone new.

The famous roaming hero across the world.

_Phantom._

The name, the call never changed.

_But I'm not a hero._

Slowly, he vanished.

Stopped doing things.

He ignored his hero complex.

He stopped.

_What hero can't save family?_

But in the end, the stars continued to comfort him.

Never forgetting the people whom he had lost.

For the pain to part was too much for him.

So he watched the summer stars to lead him.

Forever in his own world.

_All alone. Just a Silhouette in a cruel, unfair world._

* * *

**I loved this. This is something I love so much right now. I'm proud of myself for doing this too. This is a oneshot, and I plan on keeping it like that.**


End file.
